Bad Day
by TimeTeenForever
Summary: Bella being her clumsy self and hurting her arm.I Suck AT Summerys


Bad Day Bella pov

This is my first ff I want to be completely honest with me

Me: Edward Would You Pretty Please with mountain lions on top do the disclaimer.

Edward: yum! Harriet/fruitypops does not own twilight or me.

Me: Thank you.

Edward:Your welcome .

Bella: Hi Harriet how are doing today.

Me: I'm Happy. See you guys later.

Bella:bye.

Edward:Mountain lions Bye.

Bella Pov

Today was an unsual day in the little town of Forks one reason it was unsual was because it was warmer then it had been before I came here and reason two it was sunny. Edward and his family took advantage of this by going hunting until saturday we also have two weeks of school so here I am bored reading wuthering heights again. I was also a bit thirsty so I decided to wak down and get a drink but luck wasn't with me and I fell down the stairs without stone cold arms to catch me and only my right wrist to soften my fall I heard a sickening and felt searing pain in my wrist so I let a blood curdling scream. Then the phone rang I shuffled and wimpered over to the phone using my good hand I put it on loudspeaker

"Hello" I replied trying to keep the wimpering away.

"Hello love Alice told me that you fell down the stairs are you alright did you hurt anything"He said with worry and cocern clear in his voice.

Deciding not to downplay it I replied "My wrist hurts like someone ran over it with a bus".

"Do you want to get Carlisle to look at it for you love"He said still with concern leaking into his velvet voice"."I guess but you better get me ice cream after love you"I demanded.

"Fine I love you too I'll collect you in four minutes bye"Edward said while hang up the phone.

Right on time Edward came through the door after using the key under the eave ( **know where this is from **) and rushed over to me and asked if I was okay I replied in wimper because my hand was so sore "It hurts".

" Come on I'll take you to Carlisle and get your hand seen to"he said while hugging me and carrying me into the car.

We were on are way to the hospital in which I am at first name bases with doctor plus an nurse except for the maturnatiy ward if I was ever caught in there by Charlie there would be hell to pay. When we got there Edward open my door for me and held my good hand in to the hospital. The secterary told us to wait in the check up room beside Carlisle's office when we got in there we only had to wait basicly two whole seconds for Carlisle to come in. When he saw me holding my wrist close to my chest his eyes filled with concern and amusement as to what trouble did I get myself into this time.

"What happened to your wrist Bella"he said both amused and worried.

"I fell down the stairs and my wrist softened my fall"I said blushing Like a tomato.

"Wow you took quite the spill there(Hehe Movie line) I 'm just going to take an X-ray Okay"Carlisle said with a smile.

After the X ray Carlisle said it was indeed broken but he didn't need to set it then he put my wrist in plaster ick!

" I better be getting my ice cream" I said childlishy joking with them they laughed and smiled Edward replied with the crooked smile that melted me into a pile of Bella goo.

"Of course were getting ice cream love".

" YAY" I squeled "

You have been spending to much time with Alice" Carlisle said while walking out the door.

Were in the car driving to the ice cream store with me a little bit hyper Edward laughing cause I just randomly said"I want to be a fish".

When we got there I got a chocolate suday with nuts and chopped up banana "yuuuuuuummmmmmm!" I said out loud blushing when Edward laughed and said

"You're to cute you know that".

After my delious treat we were on are way home and I noticed Charlie's cruiser was parked out front. We went inside when Charlie noticed my arm he asked " What happened".

I explained how I fell down the stairs. Edward and I went into the kitchen to get started on dinner Edward was helping by chopping the meat, I couldn't because of my arm was in plaster. When dinner was ready I brought it in and set the the sat down at the table to eat (me and Charlie that is Edward watched tv)Edward left at nine and said he'll be back when Charlie was snoring.I always wondered what he did then after a lot of pondering I just decided to ask him later after getting in the shower with a plastic thing over the cast I used my strawberry shampoo and Freesia body wash. After I was done the shower I got dress in my comfort queen pjs. After brushing and drying my hair I got into bed waiting for Edward to come back five minutes later

"Go to sleep love" he said while climbing onto the bed.

"One question" I stated

"Okay" he replied wonder what was on my mind.

"What do you do when you have to leave"I said pondering.

"Well I sometimes talk to Carlisle and read is that okay love".

"Cool" I said while yawning.

"Go to sleep love" he said before starting my song.

"Love You" we said together.

The End.


End file.
